


the most valid of bullshit

by quietmillennial



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Coitus, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: Everyone's full of shit, one way or another. Sometimes, you just need someone to remind you of that.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	the most valid of bullshit

Dave couldn’t deny how good it felt, watching him. He was shaking, his knees probably aching. But he was still, aside from the tremors of arousal that jerked his body every couple seconds. Karkat was stunning. Dave could sense the troll’s determination, even as the blindfold obscured his face.

“Are you ready, babe?”

Anyone witnessing the scene would assume Karkat flinched in discomfort. Hell, Dave had made the mistake when they’d first had sex. Kinky sex, at least. Karkat was a true switch, which worked perfectly well for Dave, who enjoyed most ways of having sex. Karkat might play a big shot ninety percent of the time, to Dave’s absolute delight, but when he submitted. . . The absolute instinct that overtook Karkat made Dave feel like he held the entire world in his hands. Karkat didn’t flinch in fear, he was so overstimulated by the position alone, that he couldn’t keep still. But Dave was rarely a stern dom, preferring instead to play a very supportive, and perhaps, a little teasing, role. But he also knew that Karkat liked a little sternness from time to time.

“Answer me, Karkat.”

The deep, barely impatient, tone made Karkat groan without inhibition. Dave licked his lips hungrily. “Ye-yeah. Fuck, please, Dave.”

Karkat had learned ways of pleasing Dave with his mouth. He couldn’t actually suck Dave down his throat. A shame, as the idea of Dave’s bulge fucking his mouth made his nook tighten. Dave ran a gentle hand in his hair, caressing his horns. They really had no sexual significance, but Jesus, it’s not every day that the universe grants you a pretty ride with functional handlebars. 

Karkat reached out, hesitating. Dave grinned a sick little grin, one that he wished Karkat could see. “Go on, angel. Rock my world.”

Karkat set to work. His hand found Dave’s cock, mapping it carefully. He enjoyed the way Dave stiffened. He kissed the tip softly, opening his mouth to run his tongue along the underside of the bulge. Dave groaned warmly as he tightened his grip in the troll’s hair. Karkat smiled, trailing back the length as Dave sighed. His hand found Dave’s shame globes, giving them a squeeze. 

Dave basked in the attention as Karkat kissed and licked his dick, humming happily as subby endorphins pulsed through him. He loved to please Dave. It made him feel just as good. Like he deserved what they had. He really didn’t, but Dave would remain clueless on that, and Karkat was grateful for it. Selfish, but he never wanted Dave to become the wiser. He was pulled from his thoughts as the human gave a gentle tug of his hair. "Karkat, that's good, baby. So good."

Karkat hummed at the praise. "I'll do more if you want." Dave laughed, resting his hand on Karkat's shoulder. "No worries, I have plans for you." Karkat froze, taking a deep breath. 

Dave paused at that. Maybe absolutely nothing, probably nothing. But, Dave never liked to even tow that line. “Karkles, you good? Green, bro?”

Karkat’s annoyed growl quickly killed the mood for Dave. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Karkat snapped, “Absolutely nothing. I’m just a sopor-fed moron.”

Dave suddenly took hold of the blindfold. “Color? I want to take this off. I wanna stop.”

The troll gave a defeated sigh, there was no point in arguing. “Fuck, yeah. Green, just. . .”

Dave pulled Karkat up on the bed before pulling the cloth off his eyes. “Close your eyes, hon.”

The latter obeyed, and Dave was shocked to see tears slipping down his cheeks. “Yo, Karkat,” Dave said gently, “What’s wrong, babe?”

The troll broke, falling on Dave’s chest, trying to get his shit together. Dave pet Karkat’s hair silently. He knew better than to push him. He was hurting like hell, and Dave felt a weight in his stomach. What had he done wrong? Karkat’s breathing slowed eventually, his arms wrapped around Dave’s waist. “I’m sorry, this is so goddamned stupid.”

Dave kneeled to meet his lover’s eyes. “What happened, Karkat? What did I do?”

“Heh. I just, fuck-no, sorry. You didn’t do anything.”

“Then, what happened?”

Karkat curled into himself. It might have been funny, his hulking mass curling defenselessly, if it weren’t so pitiful. “I just have to stop thinking so much, it’s fine. Let’s just-”

“Naw,” Dave drawled soothingly, sitting next to his boyfriend, “We gotta have a jam session now.”

Karkat groaned in annoyance. “Dave, if we had a fucking pity party for every time I fucked myself over, we’d never get anywhere. I told you, it’s nothing.”

Dave shook his head. He took Karkat’s hand. “I just wanna know what’s got you crying while you're lavishing my no-no square with praise. It’s kind of a mood killer. But, fuck that, not the point. I just wanna help.”

Karkat sighed, squeezing his lover’s hand. “You’re just gonna tell me that it’s bullshit.”

“No,” Dave said solemnly. “Look, I know what an asshole I can be. But I’m not that bad. Whatever’s going on is really eating at you, and I hate that. Tell me.”

“Sometimes,” Karkat paused. He really didn’t want to cry again. “Sometimes, I just wonder where you get off having me around. Like, in every aspect. I know you get off just fine, but what’s so good about me? What makes me what you want?”

Dave blinked startledly. “Okay. . .”

Karkat shook his head, eyebrows knitting together. “Forget it. Forget I said a damn thing.”

“But, Karkat-”

“No, fuck it! Please, the harder you wrack your thinkpan on it, the faster you’re gonna realize how shit I really am, okay?! I’m a selfish fuck who’s really hoping you never figure out what a complete and utter waste of time I am.”

Dave was silent for a while. Karkat felt the chill of that silence. Wow, way to go, nook suck. He must have been proud of himself. He actually just gave him the out he needed.

“Karkat, I love you. Like, enough that I’d literally give up this plane of existence to follow you to the next one. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. I sit awake at night and wonder how someone like me got so lucky. You’re this beacon of understanding and empathy. I’m a closed off asshole that you had the patience to spend years trying to crack. And you fucking did it. I’m so goddamn happy that you did. I really do love you. So much, babe. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Karkat immediately wrapped him up as tears started forming in the human’s eyes. “Shh,” he comforted, “I love you so fucking much, I’m sorry.”

Dave laughed wetly. “Don’t be. Our brains just fucking hate us. Like, you don’t believe anything I said about myself, yeah?

“No, I really don’t. You’re amazing.”

Dave smiled a brilliant smile. “Same, bro. So, yeah, maybe what you said is bullshit, but it’s the most valid of bullshit. Cause everybody does it to themselves. If we can’t let it out, we’d all self-destruct. It’s okay, but it’s not fucking true, not at all.”

Karkat nodded solemnly. “Yeah, for sure. I think I . . .yeah. Thanks.”

Dave cradled his cheek, looking into his eyes. “So, I know we’re good and all, but I kinda need what I did to set that off. I’m not making that fucking mistake twice.”  
Facepalm. His eyes are rolling, nice. Dave punched himself mentally, cause Karkat sighed defeatedly. “I really need you to take this shit seriously. Because I know how worked up you get over this.”

Dave was confused. “Babe, come on. This is serious to me.”

“Fine. I told myself that while I was kissing your dick.”

“. . .Are you,” Dave bit his cheek in an act of pure discipline, “Are you kidding?”

His tone was shock and delirium, and Karkat arched a brow expectantly. And Dave fucking lost it.

Karkat smirked while his boyfriend laughed until he cried. “Yes, Dave. While tempting your danger noodle.” Dave snorted. “The irony, man. The irony.”

“I know, bro.”

“Well, wait,” Dave hesitated as Karkat started to grin, “Is that what set it off? Like, if subbing isn’t your thing, I’m more than happy to accommodate. I mean, I take tentacle like a xeno porn star-”

“Dave,” the troll wheezed before cracking up. Tears formed in his eyes, but they weren’t the result of fatigue or regret, rather a sweeping calm, much like the one that would take when Dave looked at him pleasantly as he cared for him. When Dave took care of him, Karkat felt the most acceptance of himself that was probably possible. “No,” he affirmed softly, “No, I can’t tell you how much I love what you do for me when you do. It’s unadulterated irony, Dave. Plain and painfully simple. I just don't know what happened, exactly. You said that and I didn’t feel what I do when you say all those things. And then you checked on me, and I guess I jumped myself. Bet you never thought you’d be an auspistice, did you?”

“I’ll do it forever if you’ll let me,” Dave promised. 

Karkat smiled. “Well, I can still apologize for picking the worst of times to go off the handle like that.”

“You could,” Dave allowed, “Or, we could curl up and watch movies all day in bed. Make out and shit. Cuddle like it’s the end of the world. Maybe frick-frack a little later.”

Karkat laughed and Dave’s heart soared at the sound and the way the troll blushed. “Yeah, that’s the good shit right there. Finest of the shit. C’mere.”

Dave grinned as Karkat picked him up and tossed him toward the head of their bed before retrieving his husktop.

As he settled in, Dave curled against his side. “So, random question. Is there a troll Monty Python?”

“Dude,” Karkat deadpanned, “I never thought I could love you more than I already do. Why the hell didn’t you ask me like three sweeps ago?”

. . . 

Karkat shuddered as he came, calling out Dave’s name like his last words. He collapsed on the bed, shaking. The human pulled out, cooing as his lover flinched. Dave urged him to turn, and Karkat complied, seeking out the closest space he could occupy next to Dave.

Dave rubbed his shoulder expertly, and Karkat melted against him as his muscles relaxed. Pressing his mouth gently to his ear, Dave crooned, “I’ve got you. Relax, hon. You’re mine, I’ve got you.”

But, Karkat began to purr. Dave’s breathing slowed, as he was comforted by the soft snores that Karkat emitted into the safe space around them. Soon, the pair were asleep, wrapping each other like vines.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at quietmillennial on tumblr!


End file.
